Always Here With You
by GeminiCrystal
Summary: Dawn finds herself in middle earth and meets a Certian prince who reminds her of her lost love.
1. Chapter 1

"You . . You promised" I tried to muffle words out of my dry mouth, tears streaming down my face.  
"I know" he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder,  
He was my first and only love, someone who I want to always be with. But now he was leaving, transferring for work.  
" I'll come with you", i whispered  
"No!" he sad sternly gripping my shoulder tighter. "move on with your life, keep up your passion and find someone who will truly make you happy", he said loosening his grip.  
"you will always be in my heart, forever!" I clenched my hands in tight fists looking away.  
"And yours in mine" he pulled my chin up to meet his gaze.  
I looked deeply into his dark eyes and tried to blink my tears away. Lifting his hand to my cheek and gently caressed it. Not looking away he gently placed his lips on mine.

That was the last time I saw him

-

Authors note Please don't judge I'm not that good at writing fan Fics Keep reading if your interested


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a jolt and slammed my hand on the alarm clock. This same dream had been replaying in my head for weeks every night. I pulled the sheets over my head feeling annoyed and sad.

It has been 5 years since he left and still I miss him. He had the most beautiful brown eyes and tousled blond hair that sat just above his shoulders. I knew him since I was a child and we grew up together in the old castle like home my grandfather left me in England, he would always take care of me and as time went on true love bloomed.

Legolas was my life and when the time came for him to leave i was angry that he choose to leave for America and leave me on my own. Yet I was happy that he was living his dream, but not answering my calls and not replying to my letters was just rude.

I pulled the sheets off got up and went to get dressed for today's ballet rehearsals. I pulled the brush through my blond hair and tied it into a bun. I remembered that Legolas would always brush my hair and trail kisses down my neck. I looked into the mirror and saw tears streaming from my blue eyes, even after all this time I still miss him.

* * *

Today's rehearsals were long being the last one for the year. Whenever reversals wold finish late I wold walk out the studio door to find Legolas waiting for me. I smiled at the warm thought.

"Dawn". I snapped out of the memory and turned around to see Lilla my close friend.

Lilla was cute and short with brown hair and green eyes, we had been dancing together since we were nine.

I greeted her with a warm smile. As we started to walk down the street to our favorite coffee shop, a daily thing we did together.

"you look tired Dawn, are you sure you don't want to go home" she looked up at me with a curious look in her eyes.

"didn't sleep well", I quickly explained "I'm fine besides Im always tired" I finished.

"why don't you go get some rest, forget about the coffee shop. And besides its really late and we have 6 weeks of break to catch up". I smiled and hugged her before we went our separate ways.

I took a cab back home and entered through the massive double doors. The feelings of loneliness were felt in every room. I wasn't in the mood to do anything bedsides to get some sleep and to remember the times Legolas and I spent together.

* * *

**Authors note Heheh ok there is a reason why Legolas looks different just read on :D If u stopped by to read this thank you a lot**


	3. Chapter 3

I was in a forest, everything was a blur and there was the presence of darkens surrounding me. I slowly walked throughout the trees my feet making crunching noises on the foliage beneath me.

Where was I? Am I dreaming? If so why does this feel so real. I kept walking faster and faster trying to find my way out. I fell over something and landed face first onto a patch of grass. I looked up to see I was in a beautiful clearing that shone from the sun, the feeling of darkness gone.

I stood up and focused my gaze on a gorgeous looking man around my age 21 years. He wore black leggings with green boots and had a white long sleeved shirt with a lace pattern showing off his toned chest. He was Sitting on a rock sharpening an object that seemed to be a arrow.

The feeling of warmth, comfort and love rushed over me, this was the same feeling I got when I was with Legolas.

"Le. . .Legolas" I squeaked through my trembling voice.

I started to run over towards him and stopped a couple of meters from where he was. He didn't look at me or seem to notice me at all.

I got a closer look at him, this man was not Legolas even though he reminded me of him. This man had blond hair that reached past his shoulders and was styled half up and half down with braids he also had beautiful piercing blue eyes, what was most strange about him was his ears they were pointed.

I was confused about this man, who was he and more importantly what was he. Suddenly the feeling of comfort, warmth and love were lost and the feelings of darkness crept through me again.

Everything fell silent and the mans head snapped up looking aroundhim. he gathered his belongings and fled with graceful movements towards the darkness of the forest.

"Wait! " I yelled running after him through the forest.

I froze in my tracks feeling a strange presence I turned to see darkness and nothing more.

AN:hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

That same dream had been replaying night after night in my head, each time the same man would appear and the feeling of warmth would rush through me, until the darkness took over and killed the pleasant feelings.

The trees and the forest surroundings all seemed so familiar to me. There was a massive maze of forest trees that lingered behind the house and every time I would go do some gardening I felt a strange pull towards it. My curiosity got the best of me and so I decided to venture out into the maze of trees later this morning.

I prepared myself by packing a backpack of needs water,first aid, rope, all the items necessary . I pulled my hair back into a braid and slipped on a pair of black leggings with black hiking boots and a khaki coloured sweater.  
As I headed towards the maze of trees I could feel the same pull as last time. I shrugged off the feeling and charged forward through the first section of trees.

Surprisingly the weather felt warmer and the winters coldness almost disappeared. I looked up and around to see hundreds of trees all different shades of green and brown that were of great height and blocked out most of the sky's view. The shrubs and bushes were scattered everywhere and some had flowers growing from them. There was not much of a path to follow so I decided to continue walking straight and see where it led me.

The further I walked more trees and bushes would appear and the air got more humid and dodging trunks and branches became harder. To me this maze of trees felt so familiar to me, like I had been here before, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. I stopped to catch my breath and take a sip of water, then suddenly I felt that same pull dragging me further in the thick maze. Reluctantly I gave in to the pull and began walking further until the feeling of the pull died down.

I took in my surroundings and saw that the thick maze of trees and bushes became thinner and a path was in view, some rays of sun also peered through the tall canopy shining on different breeds of flowers. It was amazing and the smell was so heavenly sweet and the grass was a perfect green with water droplets hanging from the tips of each grass thread. I bent down and plucked a flower of my favourite colour blue, it was so radiant in colour that they reminded me of the eyes the man had in my dream. I brought the flower to my nose and the most intoxicating bitter sweet smell filled my nostrils. I smiled and tucked the flower behind my right ear?

I followed the path with the foliage crunching beneath my feet. When the narrow path ended I stopped I'm front of a small opening that linked with other trees and bushes and stepped through it, once again the same pull feeling getting stronger, I must be on the right track. As I passed through I was blinded by the ray of light from the sun which was weird considering it was winter and sunny. I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked to see what was before my eyes.

AN: thanks for the reviews everyone :) i appreciate ur advice. I have not updated in a hopefully this chapter was ok.  
I wonder where Dawn has landed ?


End file.
